


anything you want to be

by Lothiriel84



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Dialogue Heavy, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021





	anything you want to be

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://snitling.tumblr.com/post/124848480733/come-to-think-of-it-ellis-of-woolworth-only-said).

“...does this mean I’m supposed to flirt with boys, then?”

Debbie paused, considering. “You’re not _supposed_ to do anything, Ellis. You just do you, okay?”

“I – don’t know what that is,” he admitted at length, his shoulders sagging as if in defeat. “Following in my brother’s footsteps was all I had, and now, I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“You’re your own man – person, I mean,” she quickly corrected herself. It just felt wrong to be making any sort of assumptions. “You can be anything you want to be.”

“But what if I’m not – if I just don’t want to, with anyone?”

“That’s perfectly fine, too. Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, Debbie of Maddox,” he bowed, and brought her hand to his lips. “Farewell.”

“Well, that’s that,” she sighed to herself as they all watched Ellis, Marks, and Spencer march away to their new life. At her side, Elf swayed gently, only just catching himself using Nick as a – well, a walking stick, she supposed. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
